Put Your Circuits in the Sea (Making Electricity)
by Riveted
Summary: Karma thinks she and Amy should practice kissing but Amy has some reservations about that.


Amy blinks slowly.

"What?"

Karma sighs across from her, spinning quickly in her desk chair, her hands clutching the seat's sides.

"Amy, it's like your mind is light years away. I know you wanna be an astrophysicist right now but you have to stay with me for a little while longer, okay?"

"Sorry," Amy mumbles quietly into her arms, her gaze dropping to Karma's floral bed spread. "I just-" couldn't stop thinking about that kiss because wow your lips were just so damn soft and-

"Hey, are you okay?"

And suddenly Karma is right there, head bent close to Amy's. She can smell the sweet all-natural lavender perfume coming off her in waves. Amy vaguely recalls that Karma's mom had made a fresh batch, proudly showing off her work when she had visited earlier that week.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh no, we can't have that," Karma teases with a smirk as she flops onto her back kicking her legs playfully in the air. Amy giggles because it's such a Karma thing to do. Completely goofy and unnecessary and god she loves her in that moment as her brown curls gleam in the fluorescent light and her teeth shine in a brilliant smile. Without thinking Amy shifts a bit and brushes a lock of hair behind Karma's ear. Instantly the other girl's smile widens and she turns her head slightly and Amy's heart pounds. What the hell, why was her body being so stupid?

The sciency (Karma's words not hers) part of her brain is telling her that her heart beat is irregular and having a completely normal biological reaction to Karma's close-proximity. Most likely the byproduct of an attract-

The dangerous line of thinking is killed by Karma's fingers which tangle with her own.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Karma asks curiously, big brown eyes wide. It takes Amy back to when they were in eighth grade and she had slipped during the Christmas pageant and Karma had gently smoothed back the scratchy angel halo and tapped her forehead, asking the same question. Then it had been a completely honest response of staying up too late binge watching episodes of How It Works on the Discovery Channel. But now a lie unnaturally coats her tongue.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about Homecoming campaigning."

Karma's face lights up and she props her head up with a hand and rolls to her side.

"That's the spirit, Amy! Actually I was trying to ask you about-"

Amy knows she should be focusing on the words that Karma is saying but all she can focus on is the way Karma's lips move, pink and pursed as she emphasizes certain consonants and vowels. They were so soft, she thinks absently, and Amy realizes too late that she's leaning forward a little. The train of words comes to a halt and Karma is looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay you are acting totally weird. What's up? Did something happen today in the few minutes when we were separated?" Amy can hear the teasing lilt to Karma's tone but she knows there's concern in the other girl's voice. For a brief moment she contemplates voicing her fear. That the kiss they shared in front of the school felt too much like a fantasy she never knew she wanted. That when the confetti rained down on them with the deafening cheers, Amy had heard nothing but the barest gasp of Karma's breath against her mouth as she had tilted her head just so for easier access. That maybe she kind of sort of feels something not totally platonic for her best friend.

Instead Amy feels a strange burning in her chest as she opens her mouth.

"We're going to officially act like a couple at school, right?"

Karma tilts her head at the hard tone of Amy's voice but nods mutely. Amy swallows and sits up, trying to muster up some of her courage before she loses her nerve.

"I-I think that kiss we did in front of the school was really good. But we should probably practice before we go to school tomorrow. For it to be believable."

Karma purses her lips in thought as she tilts her head adorably, eyes trained on her ceiling. Slowly she nods her head.

"I didn't think of that. I guess I was just so busy thinking of Homecoming and everything that I forgot about the couple aspect. We do have to be realistic and everything. I guess this is why you're the smarter one." Amy is about to open her mouth and protest that Karma has a really high GPA too when Karma is suddenly straddling her lap. Any coherent thoughts fizzle out of her mind as the shorter girl winds her arms around Amy's neck. Uncertain brown eyes drop to Amy's lips.

"Is this okay?"

Amy swallows.

"Y-yeah. It's fine."

Karma smiles shyly and presses their foreheads together.

"You should put your hands on my waist." Amy mutely follows instructions and the soft curves of Karma's waist feel so damn right in her palms. She tries to convince herself that Karma's breath didn't hitch at all when she squeezed a little tighter as they pressed their foreheads together. Their noses brush and Amy's eyes flutter closed as their lips connect. She can see supernovas beneath her eye lids as she unconsciously pulls Karma closer. Their mouths slide wetly together and she can barely contain the moan as Karma bites on her bottom lip.

Amy doesn't really know how she ended up on her back with Karma on top of her but she definitely does not want it to stop. It feels like the other girl is melting into her as the kiss deepens even more and Amy threads eager hands through dark brown tresses. She starts to trail a hand under the hem of Karma's t-shirt but then a loud knock fills the room.

"Girls, dinner! I made my special vegan quinoa salad!"

Karma's mother has the effect of a cold shower. Instantly Karma jumps off Amy, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she tugs at her shirt.

"O-okay, mom! Be down there in a bit!" Karma casts a glance over her shoulder but Amy is still laying down, her eyes tracing the little cracks on Karma's ceiling. She takes a deep breath and rises. As she follows Karma out of her room, totally on auto pilot, her mind races a million miles a minute. Holy fucking shit. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
